Boba Kriya
:"I honestly don't care. Where is my blasted payment? Once I complete a job, I hope to get paid. Now give me my money, or I will shoot you dead on where you stand." :-Boba Kriya Boba Kriya, often called Bob'ika by his parents, sister and close friends was a male Zenolian/Human Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. Son to the notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter Malek Kriya and Mandalorian assassin Xasha Lazen, Boba was the first child of the couple, following his sister Mirta Kriya in 17 BBY. Boba was trained on Concord Dawn by his parents, along with several of his kin of the Kriya Clan. Taught the ways of the bounty hunter, Boba was training to be as skilled as his father, and as cunning as his mother. Following the abduction of his sister in 1 BBY at the hands of Rikan Clan, Boba vowed vengeance on the entire clan, as also the leader who was named Rien Rikan, stating he would wipe them from the face of the galaxy. Accompanied by his kin, his mother's clan, the Lazen Clans, and other allied Mandalorian Clans, they engaged the Rikan Clan and other rivaling clans in a war that lasted almost ten years. After successfully helping his sister regain her confidence, Mirta would partake in the Mandalorian Clan Wars. After a decade of fighting, the Rikan Clan and most of their allies had been completely destroyed. Before these events, in 3 BBY, Boba met a female bounty hunter named Ailyn Ukarme. He fell in love with the bounty hunter, and she alike. The two married in 8 ABY and Ailyn gave birth to three children, two twin girls and one boy. Boba chose to name his son Zatar, after discovering that it was his father's original name, later adopted under the name of Malek. Choosing to honor the clan his father was originally from, Ailyn agreed in naming their son Zatar Kriya. They would name their daughters Ailyn, and Nala. Just like his parents and his sister, Boba's children would also become Mandalorian warriors, as having mercenary or bounty hunter careers. Following the events on Concordia, Boba reinstated his career as a bounty hunter, taking several assignments for the New Republic, Boba earned a reputation as the second most notorious Mandalorian Zenolian/Human bounty hunter, while his sister was known as the third most notorious. Working later alongside Boba Fett he helped in leading the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a mercenary for the invaders, Boba would later help the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping to strengthen the Mandalorians. Years later, he fought in the Second Galactic Civil War where he assisted the Jedi Coalition in several battles. Biography Early Years (21-1 BBY) :"Our first child Malek, and it's a boy." :"Yes my dear Xasha. He's the symbol of our love." :"What will we name him?" :"Boba, Boba Kriya. Boba is the name my father had, and for his memory, this would be a great way to honor him." :"I like it." :"Boba Kriya will be his name." :-Malek and Xasha name their son Boba A male Mandalorian, Boba was born on Concord Dawn in 21 BBY, to Zenolian/Human Mandalorian bounty hunters Malek Kriya and Xasha Lazen. Born a week prior to his parents marriage, his aunt, Mirta Kriya, Malek's sister was furious with the action on his conception nine months ago on Mandalore. However knowing that this was one of Malek's happiest moments, as also Xasha's she accepted the fact that Xasha would be a great mother and husband, despite the fact that the two Mandalorians had several fights in the past because of several disagreements, leading the two to be scolded by Malek himself during his time as leader of the Kriya Clan, and also when he wasn't leader. Trained in the Mandalorian ways by his parents, the Kriya Clan, Lazen Clan and the Mandalorian Guild as well. In 17 BBY, Boba witnessed the birth of his younger sister who would be named Mirta "Miranda" Kriya, whom he would nicknamed "Miri Mini", while his parents would called her Mir-Manda. At her birth Boba was proud because he was always insisting on wanting a sister. At the age of fifteenth, in 6 BBY, Boba began a career in bounty hunting, and took the liberty in helping train his sister. Two years later, after his parents had fallen out with the Galactic Empire, Boba began working for Jabba the Hutt, despite his parents protests, since his father had warned him on the betrayal done by Jabba twelve years ago. Telling his parents he knew what he was doing, Boba went of to work for Jabba, where just like his parents, he would work alongside Boba Fett, under the alias of "Kri-Nik". Forming a small friendship with the galaxy-famous bounty hunter, Boba learned a lot of bounty hunting techniques, and forms of fighting from Fett. Despite Boba being a master at martial arts, Boba found it useful to know at least two types of fighting. The Clan Wars (1 BBY-8 ABY) :"He made one mistake in messing with the Kriyans. But his biggest mistake was hurting my sister. I will tear his body limb from limb. :-Boba shortly after discovering on what happened to his sister at the hands of Rien Rikan In the same year he had gone to work with Jabba the Hutt, Boba was called back to Concord Dawn, on orders from his aunt Mirta Kriya. When he arrived, he noticed his parents had returned from a mission. When meeting with them, Boba would only discover that his younger sister Mirta had recently been forced into a dance slave labor, by Rien Rikan, leader of the Rikan Clan, while she went on a training mission with another Kriyan member, whose name was Zac Kriya on Concordia. Boba wondered how this could happen if she was with one of the highest ranking members of his kin. Zac revealed that he had been knocked unconscious by a shadow, and he was unable to do anything. In the action, he would awake later and see a trembling Mirta, who was in shocked, and had been removed of her weapons, jetpack, and helmet. Boba, just like his father became filled with rage and anger, quickly vowing vengeance on the man who hurt Mirta. Killing Rien Rikan :"He may be dead, but I believe there is more things in front of us. There may be war." :-Boba to his father shortly after Rien Rikan's death Running of to Concordia, with the company of his father, the two went on to give the Rikan Clan a surprise. Boba who had been driven by rage and hate, vowed to his father that he would wipe out the Rikan Clan. Xasha would only watch in tears as her husband and son left the planet, while her daughter was still shaking calling out for her family. Landing outside the entrance to the base of the Rikans, they were greeted none other by the leader himself, who was named Rien Rikan. Greeting them as if they were friends, Rien welcomed them to his home. However, several Mandalorian Rikans came out of nowhere and pinned Malek and Boba to the ground. Rien would then follow by having them escorted into the base, but not to hurt them. After being knocked out cold, and waking up a few minutes later. Rien would then start of by remembering the problems the Kriya and Morak clans caused his clan for hundreds of years, on how they were always humiliated by them. Boba constantly threatened Rien, saying he would pay for his actions. Nevertheless, after following several orders from his father, Rien Rikan was killed by Malek, while Boba finished of several Rikans, killing of several guards. Returning to their ship, Malek and his son Boba returned to Concord Dawn alerting both the Kriya and Lazen to prepare for war. War has come :"Let it be done. Soon it will end." :-Boba while on Felucia Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Commander